A not so normal day
by NearYourSmile
Summary: Haruhi has to do chores for the host club, as usual, but what happens when everyone goes home? Only herself and one other host remain... What will Kyoya have to say? Will this day turn out to be more..interesting than normal?


The host club had gone as usual today. The girls had come in, had a lovely time with all the hosts, and left with promises to return again the next day. Quite standard as far as days in the host club go. Almost normal, if you could ever use that term when referring to the club. Once all the girls had left the host had broken off to do they're usual spate cleaning duties before they left, of course it was always Haruhi who did the cleaning. The other just pretended to help while messing around and causing a ruckus. The twins were playing one of their favourite games, the torment Tamaki game. Hunny was, as per usual, eating cake, while Mori sat silently beside him, looking content with the world. Kyoya was off in a corner calculating the days profit on his laptop.

"Milord why are you so instant that we go on this trip?" Kaoru asked.

"We've already gone on a trip to the beach before; it'll be exactly the same." Hikaru added.

"I just want the whole family to go on a vacation together! My darling daughter hardly ever gets to go on vacation due to her unfortunate circumstances. Daddy's just looking out for his little girl!" Tamaki sang out in a loud flamboyant tone.

"Or could it really be, that you only want another chance to see Haruhi in a bathing suit?" Hikaru and Kaoru sang out in sinister unison.

"I- what? That's utterly- To event suggest such a- I would ne-" said a stuttering, red faced Tamaki.

"So now we finally see what you're really up to, Milord," they said, broad smirks one your faces, "You should really just accept what you're-"

"WHY YOU SHADY TWINS! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY HONOR! I WAS SIMPLY THINKINS THAT WE SHOULD ALL GET AWAY! WHY I'LL GET YOU TWO.."

Tamaki's voice faded from Haruhi's ears as she walk swiftly away from the now full on brawl between the twins and Tamaki. She was all too aware of Tamaki's feeling for her. She just couldn't bring herself to see him in that light. It was too… weird. That was really the only word for it. Haruhi hope he would remain oblivious to his feelings for a while longer so she wouldn't have to shoot him down. She heaved out a sigh. At least she didn't have to deal with it now. Best not worry about it. Right now she had cleaning duties to attend to, and she really need to finish so she could go home and study for that math exam this coming Friday.

Eventually the twins and Tamaki had made such a seen that Mori and Hunny had stepped in and subtly brought the energy level down. Then after everyone had calmed down a bit, they said their goodbye for the day. The twins gave Haruhi a pat on the head, and said that they hope their "toy" had a good evening. Mori and Hunny waved and said they'd see her tomorrow, and Tamaki pulled her into a bone crushing hug and said he'd miss his beloved daughter dearly and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Then finally they were gone. Haruhi liked all her friends at the host club, but they were a lot to take sometimes. Now she could finish her work in peace and go home to study. She turned to go back to cleaning when she realized in fact that she was not completely alone. She had nearly forgotten that Kyoya was silently working away on his computer, making sure the host club was as well off as possible. She wondered why he always stayed here so late. There was no doubt that he could do these calculations in the comfort of his home, so why here..? Ah well she though, better not to ask. So she continued her work in silence.

There had been a lot more to do than Haruhi had anticipated and it had taken her a whole hour after most of the host had left to finish. Perhaps the customers had ordered more tea than usual, or her friends had been rowdier than usual. Probably both. A large yawn escaped her lips, she was exhausted. It had been a particularly long day. She glance down at her watch, it told her that it was already 7:53pm. How can it be this late, she thought. Oh well, I won't study too much tonight, I'm too sleepy. She walked over to the table where Kyoya still sat. He'd been at that computer as long as she'd been cleaning. Was the host club in trouble or something? Was he sorting out some kind of crazy debt Tamaki had gotten them into? He did have a pained look on his face…

"Umm.. Kyoya-senpai? Is everything alright?" she said, as she pulled out a chair and sat across from him.

"Everything's fine Haruhi, why do you ask?" He said, without looking up from his work.

"Oh it's just I've never seen you stay here this long before.." Haruhi's voice trailed off as she wondered what could be keeping him here. He normal left at a reasonable hour.

"There was just a lot more to attend to that usual today, Haruhi." he said, voice unchanging.

"Oh alright then." She said plainly.

She was finished all her work, she could leave now. She really should leave now, but for some reason Haruhi didn't want to go home anymore. Her eyes were still on the boy in front of her. She was curious about something. That conversation had felt different than most. Something about Kyoya seemed… off. Haruhi desperately wanted to know what was going on. Was something wrong? She hoped not. Then a thought came to her, why did she care so much of something was wrong? It's just Kyoya, after all. This is the man who has her in debt to the host club, and has her working day and night. Why should she care about him, or be curious about his life. She continued to look at him. His messy raven coloured hair fell around his face and over his glasses. His stormy grey eyes reflected the light of the computer screen. His strong sharp features were striking in the slowly diming light from the setting sun. His face held a calm expression and a small smile was on his lips. He looked… handsome. What? Did she really think he was handsome? Well yes he's attractive, but Haruhi had never noticed it as much as she did right now… A satisfied smirk crossed his features and he reached up and closed his laptop. It clicked shut and he looked up at her. She realised she had be staring at him and quickly looked away.

"Something wrong, Haruhi?" he said in a smooth voice.

"No, of course not! What makes you say that?" she said quickly.

"Well, you had been staring at me for the past 5 minutes with a rather strange expression on your face. I thought that something may have been bothering you."

She blushed when he said this. Wait, why was she even blushing in the first place? Oh nevermind! Just say something! Anything!

"Umm.. I was just wondering why you're here so late." Why the hell would you say that? It's none of your business to know!

"Didn't I already answer this question, Haruhi?"

"Yes, but.."

"Go on."

"It didn't seem like you were telling me the real reason why you're here so late." Now it sounds like you're accusing him!

"You are a sharp one aren't you Haruhi?" he said while bring his head to rest on his hands.

"So then why are you here so late Kyoya? The club can't be having financial problems. You'd never let that happen."

"Very good. So Haruhi, why else would I stay behind at the club so long?"

Why was he making her guess? She was so confused, Kyoya had never spoken to her like this before… But she liked it. It felt more intimate.

"Were you planning tomorrow' club activities?"

"No, Haruhi. Guess again." he said leaning over the table slightly, getter closer to her. Her heart skipped.

"Were you trying to figure out how to get the twins and Tamaki-senpai to stop fighting?"

"Nope. Keep guessing." he said in a low tone, still leaning forwards.

"Finding a way to cover Hunny-senpai's sweet tooth?" haruhi asked quietly, she was leaning in closer now too. Their faces were getting closer.

"Of course not, I always have everything under control." He said with a smirk.

"Umm.. choosing Tamaki-senpai's birthday present?" she said in a feeble voice.

"Really Haruhi? You honestly think I would spend this long researching something to get that idiot?"

"Well then I'm out of guesses…"

Their faces were so closer together noes that their noes were nearly touching. Haruhi's heart was running a marathon, and he breathing had become shallower. Kyoya stared into her eyes, and there was something there that Haruhi had never seen before, a gentle look.

"Haruhi," he purred, resting is forehead on hers, "I have much better things to think about while I'm sitting here with you bumbling around cleaning. To answer your question, I was thinking of ways that I could do this."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She froze; she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"Kyoya-senpai is kissing me? What am I supposed to…" She thought, but her mind seemed to just shut off. I didn't matter if she wouldn't admit it, but she liked how this felt.

So Haruhi began to relax and started to kiss back. She reached up and tangled her hands in his silky raven hair. She tried to pull him closer only to realize that the stupid table was in the way. Frustrated that it was keeping her from deepening the kiss, Haruhi started to crawl over the table towards Kyoya-senpai. She didn't even break the kiss while doing this. Kyoya-senpai seemed surprised at first, but then she felt a smirk grace his lips and he became much more aggressive. She moved quickly across the table and soon found herself sitting in Kyoya-senpai's lap. Her snaked his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

All too soon they had to break apart for air. Haruhi was gasping and staring up at Kyoya-senpai. She had no idea how that had stared, but she knew one thing. She didn't regret any of it. He was looking down at her and smiling. His eyes were soft and warm, something she had yet to see before. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized her feelings before this. Of course she loved Kyoya-senpai. He was the only one in the host club who could really understand why she did the things she did; the only one who was serious and yet sweet at the same time. What amazed her more is that Kyoya-senpai was the one who started that. What could he see in her?

"Kyoya-senpai, why did y-"

"Haruhi, just call me Kyoya."

She felt her face flush, and tried to bury it in his chest, but he grabbed her chin, and made her look in his eyes. She looked shocked, and waited for him to speak.

"What were you saying, Haruhi?"

"Ummm.. Oh yeah. Kyoya-sen-.. I mean Kyoya, why did you do that?"

"I would have thought the reason was quite obvious, especially for one as bright as you."

She blushed even deeper and looked away from him.

"Haruhi. Look at me."

She looked back at him, staring into those grey eyes. They were so gorgeous she could just get lost in them… Suddenly remembering what she needed to say, she spoke up.

"I meant, Why me? You're Kyoya Otori. You could have anyone you want, and yet you chose a boring commoner like me… I don't understand…"

"Of course I want you. You're hardly a 'boring commoner'. You're the most intellectual girl I've ever met. You have a sassy, sarcastic personality. You're absolutely stunning, more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen. But most importantly, Haruhi, you're the only person to completely break down my walls, and see who I really am. So I suppose this is my way of finally telling you that I love you."

His last words hit like a ton of bricks. He loved her? That's impossible! But he had said it… so it must be true. Her lips curved up into a small smile; she leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart Haruhi spoke.

"And in case it wasn't obvious, I love you too."


End file.
